1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entryway system including a threshold assembly for disposition below a closure, such as a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entryway systems seal an interior of a structure, such as a commercial or residential building, from wind, rain/snow, incidental water, debris, etc. present in an exterior of the structure, i.e., outside. Entryway systems include a pair of vertical jambs, a threshold assembly extending between the jambs, and a closure, e.g., a door hingedly mounted to one of the jambs or a door slideably coupled to the threshold assembly. The threshold assembly is disposed below the door when the door is in a closed position.
In storms including wind and rain, the rain hits the door and runs down the door toward the threshold assembly. In storms with high wind and heavy rains, a large amount of water runs down the door. Also, high wind can force the water between the door and the jambs where the water drains downwardly. In such instances, the water accumulates at the threshold assembly and may undesirably seep between the door and the threshold and into the interior of the structure.
Such water seepage has many detrimental effects. For example, water can cause damage to wooden components of the entryway system and the building by causing the wood to warp and/or rot. Also, water can corrode or rust metal components of the entryway system and the building. In addition, the water can foster mold growth on components of the entryway system and the building.
It would be desirable to manufacture a threshold assembly that effectively manages water to prevent the detrimental effects of water seepage described above.